I Am A Nord
by OnnaMusha
Summary: Thrown into a dimension unknown to him, now Grimmjow have to fulfill his destiny prophesied and learn the Nord way of living… Follow Grimmjow and Lydia, their journey across Skyrim: guild to guild, dragons to civil wars, and the blossoming love of the Thane and the Housecarl. GrimmjowxLydia in later chapters. Rated M for violence, language, and suggestive themes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim and Bleach, nor do the characters. I own nothing but the plot, and no profit were made from this story.  
A/N: Hi there! I've been thinking about this idea lately and I decided to post this! Hope you like this :3  
Credits to whoever owned the image.**

**Summary: Thrown into a dimension unknown to him, now Grimmjow have to fulfill his destiny prophesied and learn the Nord way of living…**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING OF THE UNKNOWN**

* * *

"Ichigo! A voice tainted with lust of battle broke the silence imprisoning the fortress. The orange haired young man he called Ichigo blinked in horror and abruptly stopped his steps. He recognized the voice of his caller from their last battle and it was nothing near pleasant. This guy has never given up in asking the ryokan for a rematch - scarily similar to the eleventh division captain he would rather not think about at the moment. Slowly he turned his head backwards in anticipations, two drops of cold sweat glistened down his forehead. What he had expected turned out to be right. The Sexta Espada stood there, a few meters from his back with his huge maniacal grin plastered on his face. Probably he was the last person – or hollow on his list that he wanted to see. His constant demands for battle were no longer considered as a challenge to improve the human-turned-shinigami's power, but more of a huge nuisance and trouble. Potentially deadly trouble.

"G-Grimmjow! What are you doing here?" Ichigo gave his challenger a sheepish grin and asked randomly. He stammered and took one step backwards.

"Whaddaya' think I'm doing here? You up for a challenge? Come on, I'll show you more of what I can do!" The cracking of Grimmjow's knuckles accelerated his heart beating rate as if a whip forcing a mare to run faster beyond capacity. Ichigo's reaction was adding to the sapphire eyed Espada's thrill even more. "What, you scared? Never thought that you're such a cowardly baby!" He taunted, unsheathing Panthera and readied his stance.

"What? No! It's just-" Ichigo stammered. His words were cut as he rolled to his right to dodge an incoming attack. He edged backwards, right arm stretched to reach his Zangetsu. His eyes glanced backwards, realizing that he was nearly on the edge of the fortress' balcony they were standing on. A gulp of his saliva rolled down his throat nervously.

"Say bye-bye to your life, stupid orange intruder!" Grimmjow dashed and jumped onto his opponent with a knuckle tightened. A sphere of crimson energy was already on the tip of his fist, ready to fire his signature point blank cero.

"In your dreams!" The cornered shinigami lifted his massive zanpakuto and slashed forward to combat the cero. Bandages coiled around the blade twirled dramatically to the ground as he did so.

The blue panther grumbled at his failed attack. The force of his opponent's slashing sent him flying a few meters backwards. But years of harsh training in the bare deserts of Hueco Mundo have honed his reflexes. Swiftly he turned his falling movement into a gracious backflip and enhancing the friction on his feet to the ground as a brake.

Both of them dashed forward, fueling their speeds with flash steps and sonidos. "You'll never defeat me this time!" Grimmjow screamed. A loud metallic clang echoed in the open air as both of their zanpakutos clashed into a deadlock. They were trying to push each other, attempting to overpower their opponent with the help of their reiatsu.

Slowly but sure, the directions recoiled into Grimmjow's favor. Ichigo was further cornered to the edge of the balcony. A heavy gust of wind that was blowing against him was not helping his balance either. Ichigo panted heavily. His mind rushed around to come up with another strategy. Black smoke of his reiatsu flamed around his body.

"Not yet, Grimmjow, not yet!" He thrusted Zangetsu forward. "Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo called forth his final form of zanpakuto at the top of his lungs and dashed towards his opponent.

"Ha! Think I've seen your pathetic Bankai enough?!" The Espada warded the attacks, strong enough to block them with his bare hands. He brought upon his Resurección to combat the bankai's effect. A burst of his turquoise reiatsu enveloped his muscular figure, completing his transformation into more panther-like.

The orange haired shinigami quickly donned his Hollow mask, summoning his hidden Visored power. With a newfound inhuman speed he flashed and chopped at his unsuspecting opponent. His sudden transformation sent Grimmjow a rush of disbelief and anger, as it brought him to a sudden realization that this shinigami he had been challenging had more that he had expected.

The series of attacks brought by Ichigo appalled Grimmjow. He staggered backwards to the edge of the spacious balcony, now tasting Ichigo's former position he had laughed at in the face. He grunted, raged frowns wrinkled on his face. Two shots of gambled bala were launched at the shinigami's direction, but the damned kid merely evaded. His palms squeezing the hilt of Panthera tightly in desperation, realizing his defeat was inevitable, but refusing to believe it.

"What's the matter, Grimmjow? You said you won't lose this time?" Ichogo taunted, stepping forward confidently.

Panthera's wielder growled in response. An ear-tearing battle cry escaped his lips and in a flash, a thrust of his sword was sent to Ichigo's direction. "Impossible!"

But his last attack had been no avail. Gracefully Ichigo lifted up his sword arm and slashed horizontally. An amplitude of silvery energy sliced the air before it. From the widened sapphire orbs of Grimmjow's irises, the world flashed before him. The wave of force sent him flying off the balcony like a tidal wave.

"You'll pay for this, Ichigo!" Grimmjow pointed skywards as he fell down. Suddenly, his pace of falling decelerated, as if gravity was defying its eternal law.

"Your destiny awaits you… Mortal…" A hoarse baritone voice echoed across the open air inhumanly. Both he and Ichigo who had watching from the above gasped. Their eyes widened comically in surprise. A sudden burst of unfamiliar energy tickled on his back, sending his heart to race faster than normal.

"What the hell is that…?" Ichigo gasped in disbelief. It was a sight never been witnessed before by neither shinigamis, humans, nor hollows. Hearing Ichigo's words, Grimmjow rolled backwards to see what was happening below him.

The air below him was splitting horizontally. From its crack, dark blue energy sprouted out as if it was a swarm of annoyed bees bursting out of their nest. The smoke-like energy twirled around to form a massive sphere right in front of the now floating Espada.

"Ha ha ha ha…" A spine shilling laugh materialized from the glowing sphere. "Come with me, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Come closer, bask in my presence…" It beckoned towards the trembling Espada.

"W-Who are you…?" Grimmjow quivered. His eyes were found staring at the sphere swirling before his eyes.

A dark chuckle escaped from the sphere. "I am Hermaeus Mora. I am the guardian of the unseen, and knower of the unknown. I have been watching you, mortal. Most impressive…" The voice said. Somehow Grimmjow felt the sensation as if the unknown orb-like creature was scanning him up and down, even though no eyes were visible.

"But… But what the hell are you?" His whole body shook greatly. The dark blue orb emitted an omnipotent feeling of aura, sending even bravest warriors trembling.

"Soon, you will learn about that, and your true identity as the one prophesied in old legends…" Four black tentacles emerged from the center of the orb and wired around his body.

Deep masculine voices, powerful and weighed with authority echoed in his mind before the mass of tentacles pulled him into an unknown dimension, leaving the ultimately bewildered Ichigo. These were different voices, Grimmjow was sure.

"Dovahkiin…"

* * *

"What happened?"

"I don't know! He just fell like that from the sky!"

"Arrest him! What if he's an Imperial spy?"

"By Talos, his hair is blue! And- and his clothes! Is he a mage or something?"

"What's all this hassle about?" A hoarse voice interrupted all the whispers of surrounding people. His combat shoes made clanging noises as he approached the man lying in the middle. He squatted, eyes squinting while observing this weird man. His blue hair was very unusual among people there. His clothes concealed his form like a white robe wrapping his body, but he wore nothing underneath it other than his black pants. On his waist, sashed a sword similar to Akavirian, but differently ornate. He could not determine the type. This man was very strange indeed. But then again, he could be one of those eccentric mages running around the land to complete Talos-knows-what researches.

Just as the squatting man reached his arm to examine the sword, the blue haired one opened his eyes and jumped into a sitting position all of a sudden. He gazed around, only to find a dozen pairs of eyes staring at him in bewilderment, as if he was some sort of alien dropped by his UFO mother ship. Most of them looked similar; rough facial line, light-skinned, clad in some sort of blue soldier uniform, and steel helmets. Their weapons varied though, ranging from battle-axes, warhammers, maces, and swords. Some are even carrying bows. However, the bulky man in front of him looked different. Perhaps it was because he was not wearing any helmet. His golden locks were unconcealed. He kept a beard framing his face which gave him a sense of authority.

As the blue haired man was trying to comprehend everything highly unfamiliar around him, the blonde man in front of him spoke again. "Who are you? What do you want from the Stormcloaks?" He demanded.

"What the hell, I should be asking you the same question! Who are you? And where the hell am I?!" Now he was standing, his hand was ready on the hilt of his sword and unsheathed it.

"Whoa, whoa! You better stop pointing that sword or I'll send you straight to Sovngarde! Now answer my question truthfully and I might spare your life. Who are you and what do you want from the Stromcloaks?"

"Heck, I don't even know what a Stormcloak is! Return me to Hueco Mundo at once or you'll face the wrath of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sexta Espada!" He pointed around with his zanpakuto at the surrounding soldiers who were now having their respective weapons on guard.

"… This guy's nuts!" A low whisper was heard from one of the soldier standing behind him.

"You're all the crazy ones! Return me at once or you'll eat this!" As he finished his sentence, Grimmjow jumped towards the poor, unsuspecting soldier and slashed him with his Panthera. The soldier barely evaded and was injured with an open wound on his shoulder.

"No! You… You're and Imperial spy, aren't you! What do you weaklings have in your pockets this time? Hundreds of your so-called legionnaires surrounding this camp?!" The blonde man charged towards Grimmjow and swung his axe with tremendous power.

Grimmjow blocked the attack with his zanpakuto in reflex, aiding the block with his reiatsu to support. But shocked he was upon realization that his reiatsu was suppressed. No matter how hard he tried to release his power inside, he could only make enough energy to execute a simple sonido. He formed a crimson bala in his palm and launched it to the blonde man's chest. It was barely formed and a lot weaker than he had hoped.

"Ralof!" One of the soldiers shouted as the man named Ralof staggered backwards holding his chest.

"So you're a battlemage? A novice one, I see!" He released his grip on his chest and charged once more at the bewildered Espada.

"What?! How dare you!" Grimmjow slashed around, wounding several soldiers in his attacks. He tried to summon his Resurección but no avail.

_What's happening to me? Why can't I even use my own power? _He thought to himself, while evading and returning the attacks of his surroundings.

_Here, you will trace a different path, not as a Hollow anymore. Your Hollowly power will no longer be any use here, unless you find your way to unlock it… And fulfill your destiny… _The wretched voice of the orb he encountered in Hueco Mundo resonated in his mind.

_You talked about destiny, destiny, and destiny. Just tell me what you want me to do and return me to my place! _He thought desperately. All of these events seemed too real to be a recurring nightmare.

The voice identified itself as Hermaeus Mora chuckled once again. _It's your job to find out… Remember, if you failed, fate will not give you a second chance…_

_What the hell, I don't understand! Hey, answer me!_

His thoughts were interrupted by the steps of Imperial cavalry approaching. Within a few seconds, the camp was already surrounded by another faction of soldiers. Their uniforms were similar, only red in color and all of them wielded a shield and a sword, only varied in length. A dark-skinned female - who appeared to be the leader, directed her horse towards the fighting mob.

"Oh ho, look at this! Stormcloak barbarians fighting amongst themselves!" The woman's voice interrupted them, leaving the Stormcloaks with their mouths agape.

"See what I mean? Come on, let's kill all of these Imperial pigs!" Ralof led his comrades to attack the Imperial soldiers.

Grimmjow pulled his hair in distress. Everything happening around him was too much for him to handle and comprehend. He began to attack everyone in front of him with his zanpakuto recklessly, much to the confusion of both factions.

"Captain, isn't he a Stormcloak?" One of the Imperials pointed and asked his captain.

The captain just shook her head. "I don't know. He doesn't look like an Imperial either…"

Suddenly Grimmjow felt a blunt object blowing the back of his head hardly. His vision blackened as his head spun around in dizziness.

Before he could rebel, everything was dark.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I've altered the original story a bit to fit with the plot, I hope I didn't mess it up!  
Please review! Constructive criticisms are accepted.**

**Oh, one more thing. Stormcloaks or Imperials?**


End file.
